Nightingale
by Candlestic
Summary: Nico has lost his love of music and his friends are worried. However, none of them could imagine the impact his actions would bring. In a single night, everything could change for them and for a mysterious, human girl. No character deaths.
1. Prologue: In the darkest hour

Authors note: hi, this is my very first fanfiction so reviews would be very welcome - especially positve ones. :). Also Rio doesn't belong to me so no sueing okay. Other than that I really hope people enjoy this.

* * *

His heart pounded in his chest. Panic threatened to overwhelm him. And all around the steel bars of the cage rose up; connecting above him into a barrier solely designed to block his freedom. His wings gripped the bars as he tried desperately to see into the murky darkness around.

Every now and then there was the soft flutter of wings and the silence was broken – briefly. But he did not need to see to know the cause of it. Nor did he need to see the towers of occupied bird cages in the smugglers den to know the danger he was in. No: what he needed to do was get the hell out of here. Before it was too late.

Suddenly he stiffened as he heard something out of the ordinary: the sound of footsteps. And they were coming closer. He pushed himself against the back wall; as far away from the entrance as possible.

"Shh. It's okay," came a soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

A hand slid out of the darkness; silently opening the door, before retreating back into the gloom.

The little bird could barely believe his luck. Standing in the entrance, he could now make out the small shape of a window, high up the walls. _A way out!_ He thought, preparing to jump.

"What are you doing!" a voice roared.

His mind filled with dread as he recognised the voice of the smuggler. Frantically he took off, flapping as he hard as he could to escape. The fingers grasped behind him along with a cry of rage and he knew he had escaped.

"You will pay for this! It's time you were taught a lesson about messing with my affairs," was the last thing he heard before the cool night air of freedom surrounded him.


	2. Chapter 1: Writer's block

Author's note: So first chapter's up. I hope people enjoy it. I just want to send a big thank you to Khalliegurl and Qille for letting me use their names The Branch; Javier, Rey and Abelina; and Juan (who isn't in this chapter) respectively. Thanks! :).

* * *

"Ah, the beach! There's nothing better!" Pedro exclaimed as he landed on the hot sand, "Except Samba."

"Obviously not," Nico landed next to him, adjusting his bottle cap. "Seeming as you've managed to drag me out here four days in a row."

"That's cause the beach is awesome!" Pedro said.

Excitedly he took off, gaining altitude before dropping like rock into the water below with an impressive cry of "CANNONBALL!" The wave he created ended up being quite impressive too; much to the chagrin of those nearby.

Nico laughed at Pedro's antics for a while before settling on the sand with his bottle cap over his face. Soaking up the sun, Nico couldn't help feeling this was perfect. Pedro was right, he could do this every day: just relax without the extra hassle of – No! He wasn't going to think about that. Think of the sun, think of the sand, think of the warmth, think of anything but –

"Uncle Nico!" _Oof!_ Without warning, three small, wet bundles landed on Nico; knocking the air out of him. Wriggling one of his wings free, Nico pushed the bottle cap off his face, only to get an up close view of the three blue macaw chicks sitting on his chest. He could also make out Pedro in the background clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

He made a face, "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is, Pedro barely gasped out. "It is absolutely hilarious."

"You can't talk. It happened to you too," Nico retorted, noting the mass of sand upon Pedro's beak and feathers.

"Yeah," Pedro managed to straighten up. "But you didn't get to see it." A smile tugged at his beak, "Whereas I got to see yours in all its glory."

"Javier! Abelina! Rey! Get off your uncle Nico."

"They reluctantly got off him and Pedro helped him up, barely containing a new round of laughter as Nico caught sight of his – now – soaking wet feathers.

"Sorry about that," Jewel apologised. Behind her Blu attempted to scold the kids, only to end up at the bottom of a dog-pile.

"Kids," Jewel called without turning around, "leave your father alone and go play in the surf." They happily complied and ran to the edge of the water, squealing and splashing.

"How come they never listen to me like that?" Blu complained.

Jewel smiled mysteriously, "It's a gift."

"Yo Blu, Jewel. What brings you to the beach?" Pedro asked.

"Well Jewel thought it was a good idea," Blu explained. "I didn't really want to but Jewel…" he trailed off at the glare Jewel was giving him. "Anyway, how are you guys?"

Jewel readily took up the change in conversation, "Yeah. Rafi said you guys are working in a new song for the club. How's that going?"

Nico looked at the ground and Pedro sighed.

"Not so good," he said. "We've," he glanced at Nico, "kinda run into a wall at the moment."

"Oh," Jewel didn't know how to respond. "Well don't worry. I'm sure it'll start working soon enough."

* * *

It's not working," Nico cried. Frustrated, he slumped on the edge of the building. It had been a couple of hours since they'd left the beach: intent on getting some of their song done.

It hadn't happened. Things had gone from bad to worse, and no matter what they tried, nothing seemed to work. As the day went on, Nico just ended up getting more and more frustrated.

Pedro sighed: writers block was never easy and this was Nico's first experience of it. He'd always had the answers before; always known what would work. And now Pedro was worried that he was taking this setback too hard.

"Hey, it's okay," he put his wing on Nico's shoulder. "If you want we can stop; go back to the beach. I'm sure Blu, Jewel and the kids are still-"

"No!" Nico stood up abruptly, pulling Pedro's grip off him. "Look, I just need some time alone. Please. Just give me a couple of hours and then we can work on it again."

Pedro looked at him dubiously before glancing at the clock across the road, "You have till five o'clock to get back here. After that I'm gonna come looking for you. Got it?"

Nico nodded before taking off. Soon he'd left Pedro far behind.

* * *

Nico flew for a while; not paying attention to where he was going. But no matter how far he flew, he couldn't escape his thoughts.

Truth be told, he knew he was taking this too hard. Writer's block was normal; he'd seen it happen to many of the performers at The Branch and even Pedro on occasion. But this was the first time it had happened to him. Nico was scared. More than anything else, Nico was afraid that the writer's block would never end and that he'd lost his song writing ability for good. He'd told himself it was irrational. That it was just a phase. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was permanent.

Suddenly, a noise below broke through his thoughts. Looking down, he noticed that his flight had managed to take him over the rainforest. Curiously, he looked around for the source of the noise.

It came again and Nico was able to identify the soft sound of someone singing. He followed the sound of the notes, marvelling at their simple beauty.

Really, all it was was a simple lullaby. But it was sung with such passion and charm that it made Nico's heart soar and he felt the urge to join in.

The voice led him to a small clearing. Across from him was a grand wooden house. In the centre of the clearing, and the source of the singing, was a young girl.

She was nothing particular to look at: dark skin, dark hair and ragged like many of the children on the streets. She looked underfed as well. And yet, Nico stood captivated by her. Her voice was by far the most beautiful he had ever heard – from a human or bird.

Suddenly a male voice came bellowing from the house, "Where the hell is that girl? It's almost five o'clock."

Abruptly the singing stopped as the girl looked frightfully backwards. "I'm coming Uncle," she called before scurrying back to the house.

_Five o'clock! _Nico realised with a start. He had to get back to Pedro. He took off in a hurry.

* * *

Nico could see Pedro pacing well before he reached him. He would shift, look around and then glance at the clock.

_I wonder how many times since the clock struck five he's done that?_ Nico thought amused. Though he didn't look it, at times Pedro could be the biggest worrywart; especially when it concerned Nico. He shook his head. Sometimes Pedro took his big brother role far too seriously.

Nico fluttered down next to Pedro, who was, once again, looking at the clock.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked.

Pedro jumped a good five feet in the air, before crossing his wings and putting on a superior face, "You're late."

"Only by five minutes." Nico defended. "And considering I don't own a watch, that's pretty good. Besides, you can't talk: you're late all the time."

"Six."

"What?" Nico asked confused.

"You're six minutes late," he deadpanned.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Okay whatever: six minutes late. Now can we get on with the song?"

"Are you sure?" Pedro asked concerned. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Nico waved him off. "Nah, I'm good," he said, surprised to find it was the truth.

They started practising again, but Nico found that his mind wasn't on the song. Instead it kept wandering back to the girl in the clearing; so much so, that when Pedro started his solo he started humming the lullaby.

He looked up when he realised Pedro had stopped singing.

"What?" he asked.

"Sing that again."

Uncertainly Nico complied. He started humming the lullaby again and Pedro's expression grew excited.

"It fits!" he exclaimed. "That's what the song was missing."

Nico realised he was right and an identical grin grew on his face.

"Let's try singing it before the chorus and go from there."

Together they started the song again, adding in the lullaby tune. As the piece progressed Nico and Pedro grew more and more enthusiastic as the song came together and they ended up singing the last part on a high.

"That was brilliant," Pedro shouted hi-fiving Nico. "Dude, where'd that come from?"

Nico shrugged, "I just needed some time alone." He didn't tell Pedro about the girl and the song. It just seemed a bit too personal at the moment. Sure, he'd tell Pedro soon enough. Just not now.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight wanderer

Authors note: Not much I can say. I do like this chapter, it's quite cute even if not much happens in it. I hope people enjoy it :)

* * *

Nico couldn't sleep. Nothing he tried worked; he'd even tried counting fireflies but he just wasn't tired. His body was too pumped after overcoming the writer's block and completing the song, and he was still on an adrenaline high from the Branch.

But it was more than that: every time Nico felt close to sleep he'd think of the girl in the clearing and he'd be awake again. Questions ran through his head. Who was she? Where'd she learn to sing like that?

Finally Nico admitted to himself that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He was just too curious.

He glanced across at Pedro, who was laying in his nest with his head in the centre and one leg sticking awkwardly over the edge. It looked very uncomfortable but he was fast asleep. Nico shook his head. Even after how long he'd known Pedro, he still marvelled at all the peculiar positions he could sleep in.

Quietly, Nico got out of bed and tiptoed over to their hollow's entrance. With one last glance back, he flew out and into the night air.

It was a full moon, meaning that there was plenty of light to see by and Nico found the area he was looking for easily. Alighting in a tree, he stared at the house in front of him. He paused, unsure what to do when movement at the edge of the house caught his attention. He watched curiously as the girl he'd seen in the clearing earlier crept out of the house. Silently, she made her way through the jungle, unaware of her little observer.

Finally a safe distance away from the house, she stopped and the tension seemed to drain out of her. She gazed at the full moon in the sky above and Nico got a clear view of her bright blue eyes before she closed them and started singing.

Once again Nico got caught up in the music; made all the more beautiful by the joy and emotion one gets from a love of simply singing. It was a sound Nico hadn't heard in a while. Lately the performers at the Branch had gotten so caught up in the love of the audience rather than the music itself. So he sat there as she sang song after song to her heart's content. He was a little disappointed when she finally stopped and snuck back into the house.

As he flew back to the hollow sleep started to push itself onto his consciousness. Exhausted, Nico fell into his nest and his last thought before sleep overtook him was that he'd definitely have to do this again.

* * *

The next day progressed relatively normal. The morning Nico and Pedro spent, once again, at the beach. And then in the afternoon they performed their new piece at the Branch. Needless to say it was an instant hit. Many of the birds came up to them afterwards to congratulate them. Nico just smiled and thanked them, but never once did he mention the girl. Not yet.

As the evening wore on Nico and Pedro retired to their tree. Nico however only pretended to sleep. Once he was sure Pedro had fallen asleep, he took off.

He reached the house much earlier than the night before and as a result, he had to wait longer for the girl to appear. After a while of waiting, Nico grew worried: there was, after all, a chance she wouldn't sneak out at all. However, just as he was thinking this, the side door opened and the girl once again stole into the night.

She wandered through the forest till they were far enough from the house. In fact, Nico realised recognising the remains of a lightning charred stump, it was the same spot as last time.

The girl didn't start singing immediately. Instead she started humming different tunes, as if deciding which song to sing. She seemed to choose a song because the next minute she started singing Nico's favourite: _Fly Love._

"_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching for an answer, in the moonlight when I saw your face…"_

Nico couldn't believe it. Before he knew it he'd joined in.

"_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking out from under moon beams, through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze…"_

He flew down, alighting on her head and finishing the chorus.

"_I know I'm feeling so much more, than ever before, and so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do…"_

As he became aware of what he'd done, Nico got self-conscious and he glanced down at the surprised face below him.

A gentle hand came up and moved him from her head to her finger so she could look him in the eye.

Nico found himself paralysed in shock and while his body screamed at him to fly, his mind was still too foggy with music to comply.

All of a sudden, her face split into a smile and she laughed. "Well," she said, "I'm glad someone likes my singing. You're not too bad yourself. Tell me, do you know this song?" She started singing a popular folksong.

The music brought Nico out of his stupor and he joined in, singing a harmony. Their voices matched quite well and Nico wasn't too proud to admit the song was probably the most beautiful he had ever heard it sung.

They continued through the night, singing various songs until the girl stopped. "I'm sorry. I have to go back now, before I'm missed. But I promise I'll be here tomorrow night if you want to sing some more."

Nico nodded his head yes, excited at the thought of singing some more and a smile lighted up her face.

"It's nice to finally have a friend," she said softly as she watched him fly away, before she started back to her home.

Nico heard her final words and in that moment he decided that he'd come back as often as possible; if not for the music then for her sake. After all, everyone needed a friend.


	4. Chapter 3: Caught in the act

Author's note: Alright, first of all I really want to send out a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far :). You make me feel so happy! Also this is a BIG chapter, probably the longest chapter I'll write. Not only that but a lot of things happen in this chapter...but you'll have to read it to find out what. Enjoy :)

* * *

Pedro was worried. He was worried it was going to rain for their new performance. He was worried that Rafael's cute, feathering-eating son was getting too close for comfort. But mainly he was worried about Nico.

It had been a while since the writer's block fiasco and for a while things had seemed normal. But Pedro, with all his observational wisdom, had begun noticing a few things out of the ordinary with Nico. For one, Pedro had caught him humming a lot more music under his breath and he'd also noticed a distant expression on Nico's face at times. But the most prominent sign that something was up was that Pedro had seen Nico sneaking out every single night for at least the past week.

Enough was enough and Pedro was determined to get to the bottom of this strange behaviour.

"I'm telling you: something's wrong," he argued.

Rafael and Blu exchanged a glance. "He seems fine to me," Rafael said. He gestured towards Nico, who was attempting to both build a sandcastle with Rey and Abelina and defend it from several of Rafael's destructive kids.

This normally would have amused Pedro but today he barely glanced at them. "If he's fine why is he sneaking out every night?"

"Maybe he's not sneaking out," Blu stated matter-of-factly. "You could be dreaming it. I mean, we all know you were worried about him while he had writer's block and physiological studies show that things you overly worry about usually manifest themselves in your dreams."

"I'm not dreaming it," Pedro almost shouted. "I've watched him sneak out for the past seven nights!"

"Alright, calm down," Rafael mediated. "Let's say, for argument's sake that Nico really is sneaking out every night. There could be multiple reasons why he is, without meaning something's wrong. Pedro you've said yourself that Nico's been having many more song ideas at the moment; maybe he's been using these midnight flights as a way to work on them."

"Yeah, but then why hasn't he told me about them?" Pedro asked in a small voice. "Nico and I have never kept secrets."

"Well," Rafael rationalised, "Have you talked to him about it?"

Pedro shuffled his feet, "Well, no."

Rafael shook his head, "Then you really-"

"But I know a way to find out where he's going and prove to you that I'm right," Pedro cut him off.

Rafael looked at him warily, "Pedro don't do anything-"

"If you guys meet me at the lake tonight, then when he leaves we'll follow him and see where he's really going. It's brilliant!"

"Pedro you can't-"

"Aww, come on Rafi, please," Pedro begged.

Rafael sighed. "Alright. But only because of how close you and Nico are; I trust you to know when something's up with him," Rafael said. "That and I'm worried you'll do something rash if I'm not there."

"Alright, sweet! Blu?"

Blu squirmed under Pedro's hopeful gaze. "I don't think I can. I mean Jewel would miss me and…"

"Pleeeeaaase," Pedro pulled his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll come," Blu gave in.

"Yes!" Pedro punched the air. "You guys will see: I'll be r-"

"Whatcha talking about?"

Pedro spun around startled. "Nico!" he exclaimed. "Weren't you building a sandcastle?"

A rueful expression passed over Nico's face, "Yeah, but we fell before the onslaught."

Pedro glanced across at where Nico had been before, only to see a pile of sand being trampled by at least seven of Rafael's kids; including Juan and several yellow feathers. "Oo, harsh."

"So," Nico asked again, "Whatcha talking about?"

"Well," Blu started, "Pedro here was wondering whe-"

"-ther, Rafi and Blu could come see our new song," Pedro overran him.

Blu looked exasperated but Nico didn't notice. "So can they?" he asked.

"Probably," Pedro answered. "You know, if Eva and Jewel agree."

"Cool," Nico smiled. "You guys are going to love it. It's awesome! By the way Pedro, we should probably get to the Branch soon."

"Oh yeah," Pedro pulled himself together.

"See you guys tonight," Nico called as he took off.

"Yeah," Pedro gave them a meaningful look, "see you tonight."

* * *

Night came and Pedro found it harder than normal to pretend to be asleep. Energy coursed through him; tonight Nico would have a lot of explaining to do.

Finally Pedro saw Nico slip out of his nest. He glanced at Pedro quickly before tiptoeing over to the entrance and out into the night.

As soon as he'd gone, Pedro jumped from his bed. He paused at the entrance, keeping tabs on Nico's direction, before he too flew off. He flew the short distance to the lake and was relieved to find Rafael and Blu waiting for him.

"Did you see him?" he whispered excitedly.

Blu nodded, "Alright Pedro, you're not dreaming it."

"I told you!"

"Pedro," Blu tried to calm the Cardinal down, "it could be nothing. We still don't know what he's up to."

"You're right. Which way did he go?"

Pedro got ready to fly when Rafael stopped him, "Pedro, promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Rafi, we don't have time," Pedro wined.

"Promise me."

Pedro sighed, "Alright. I promise I won't do anything rash."

Rafael nodded. "He went this way," he gestured before taking off.

Pedro, Rafael and Blu flew in the direction Nico had gone but they saw no sign of him. They were starting to think they'd lost him when Pedro caught a glimpse of yellow.

"There he is," he whispered. "Quick guys, keep a low profile. Then we can follow him and catch him in the act."

"This is ridiculous," Blu stated. "Hey Nico!" he called out. "Nico!"

Nico paused when he heard his name. Turning around he was surprised to see not only Pedro but also Rafael and Blu behind him. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

Rafael caught up to him first, "We could ask you the same question."

"Yeah," Pedro chimed in. He flapped next to Nico, pulling a superior face, "And while we're at it: where have you been going for the last couple of nights?"

Nico gaped at him, "You sneak: I thought you were asleep! You even snored."

"Hey! I do not snore!"

"Oh yeah," it was Nico's turn to pull a superior face, "Then how come I couldn't tell the difference?"

As Pedro spluttered to answer, Rafael stepped in, "Seriously though, what's up with the secret? You've been causing Pedro all kinds of stress."

"Sorry bro," Nico apologised. "Nothing's up: I just didn't realise it mattered that much to you. Heck, I didn't even know you knew."

"So, where have you been going?" Blu asked.

A mysterious expression flitted across Nico's face, "I'll show you."

* * *

The girl was in the clearing when they arrived. Nico tried to fly into the open but Pedro held him back. "Nico, there's a human down there," he whispered fiercely.

Rafael agreed, "I've never know anything good to come from a lone human in the forest at night."

"Guys relax," Nico pulled them off. "She's fine. And I know that because this is where I've been going every night."

Even Blu looked shocked at that. "Here?"

"Why?" Pedro asked.

"I'll show you." Nico fluttered out into the open.

When the girl saw him, a smile graced her face, "There you are my little friend. I was starting to think you wouldn't show." She held out a hand for Nico to perch on. "Do you have any song requests today?"

Nico looked back at the tree his friends were in. "Come on," he called to them but they shook their heads. Nico rolled his eyes as he thought of a song to sing. Eventually he settled on _Fly Love._

His sudden singing startled his friends, but certainly not as much as when the girl joined in. They listened in awe at the beautiful harmonies the two sang. As the song ended Nico once again gestured at them and this time they came out into the open.

The girl looked surprised to see them, "You brought friends." She studied them, "Let's see: a Red-crested Cardinal, a Toco Toucan and a Spix Macaw. Wow! I feel honoured."

That was all that was needed to disarm Pedro. He fluttered up to perch on her head. "Bro!" he called to Nico, "that was awesome! But can't you sing anything a little more upbeat?"

"What did you have in mind?" Nico asked.

Pedro thought about it for a second before launching into the latest pop song.

"I should have known," Nico laughed before he too joined in. Soon everyone, including Rafael and Blu, were singing.

A little while later, Pedro and Nico sat to the side; resting, they watched the other three. Nico was especially glad to see how happy the girl looked. There were times when she seemed to bear a weight so much more than her fifteen years.

"I found her during that writer's block incident," he explained. "It was her music that broke it, and that's where I got the lullaby idea from. After that I just had to come back."

"For the music?" Pedro asked.

"That and the girl," Nico looked at Pedro. "No one deserves to be alone and, well, I'm her only friend."

Pedro put his wing on Nico's shoulder, "Not anymore."

Nico was glad to hear that.

"But Nico, why didn't you tell me?"

"At first it was too personal and then when I didn't mind sharing it, there just never seemed a reason to bring it up. I guess there really never are any secrets between us."

Pedro laughed, "And don't you forget it! Now come on, I like this song."

* * *

Unfortunately, Nico wasn't the only one who's midnight wanderings had been discovered. At the edge of the clearing, deep within the depths of the undergrowth, crouched the girl's uncle. He was quite a big man which made hiding very difficult; yet despite his uncomfortable position he was smiling.

"Well who would have thought that my little niece had the ability to sing the birds from the trees?" he whispered to himself. "I guess she's not so useless after all. In fact, she could provide the edge my job needs." He smiled. "I guess I'll just need to leave a nice – surprise for them all tomorrow night."

* * *

The next day, Miguel contacted his boys and they had gone about setting up the trap. Normally he would have liked to have supervised things himself, but he knew that if his niece caught wind of what was going on she wouldn't show. Therefore secrecy was of number one importance.

When night came, everything was ready: Miguel's men were in place and he was keeping an eye on his niece. All there was left to do was wait until she made her move.

Finally he watched as his niece made her way out into the night and, with a life time's worth of practise, he silently followed her.

After making sure she was headed to the same place as the night before, Miguel moved ahead to meet up with his boys. He met Benardo at the charred stump.

"She's on her way," he stated.

Benardo nodded, "Everything's set up here boss."

"Good. Any sign of the birds?"

"Not yet. But if what you've said is true: they'll show up."

Miguel nodded and smiled. It was show time.

* * *

Nico felt something was wrong as soon as they reached the clearing. Something just didn't feel right, but before he had time to dwell on it the girl arrived. She walked into the clearing humming and Nico was relieved to see she was completely at ease. His own unease diminished a bit and he flew down to meet her. However, the others reluctance to follow him caused Nico's foreboding to sky rocket again.

The girl didn't notice anything. "Hello my friends. I know it's your turn to choose a song but I've had this song on my head and-"

A bright light filled the clearing along with a rush of movement. Despite Nico's wariness, he wasn't fast enough to escape the cage that came from overhead. It slammed down around them with a crash, causing Nico's ears to ring and before he could shake away his disorientation, the floor of the cage was slid underneath causing him to lose his footing. He fell backwards into Pedro, who caught him. Rafael and Blu moved closer and Nico's heart sank as he realised that all four of them had been caught. _Not again_, he thought.

Pedro obviously had been thinking along the same lines. "Not again. Geeze, being caught once by smugglers was bad enough," he complained, helping Nico back on his feet.

Nico pressed himself against the bars of the cage. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the light he could see exactly what was going on. Two of the men stood nearby, guarding the four birds while across the clearing stood the other two smugglers. One was restraining the girl, who was glaring daggers at the other man. Nico's first impression of him was that he was definitely a big guy; not just in weight but in power. He oozed confidence and there was an air about him that screamed of danger. Nico knew just by looking at him that this was a man who always got what he wanted.

He seemed completely unfazed by the girl's shouting. "Uncle stop!" She cried. "Let them go; they're my friends."

"Friends, huh?" He replied softly. "Well it seems you have some very prestigious friends. Let's see: a Canary, a Red-crested Cardinal, a Toco Toucan and a Spix Macaw." He whistled. "Really, it was very selfish of you to keep them to yourself. All I'm going to do – is share them with the world." He smiled.

"You heartless monster!" the girl shouted. "You greedy pig! You-"

He grew deadly serious as he moved closer to her. "I thought I'd taught you not to mess with my affairs?" He whispered. The girl flinched. "But come now, let's not be hostile: I have a great proposition for you. How would you like to become part of my business? After all, you have an amazing talent. Not many people can claim they can sing the birds from the trees."

The girl's eyes flashed, "I will never do anything to help you!" And she bit the arm of the man restraining her.

He let go with a yell and the girl took the opportunity to launch across the clearing. She knelt by the cage and her nimble fingers had the door open before she was restrained again. However, the damage was done: as soon as the cage was open the four birds inside shot out into the air, flapping to get as far away as possible.

As they flew Nico started lagging behind. Noticing this, Pedro flew back to him, "Come on! What are you doing? We have to get away!"

"But what about the girl? She saved us: we have to do something," Nico replied.

Pedro sighed. "There's nothing we can do for her," he reasoned with un-Pedro like rationality. "If there was any way to help I'd be right there beside you, but going back would only mean getting caught. Where would she go anyway? She's not exactly going to fit in our hollow."

Nico nodded. "You're right," he resigned.

"I'm sorry Nico."

"It's fine. Let's just go home."

* * *

Miguel was furious at his niece. He couldn't believe she'd let those birds go. He wasn't too upset about losing the Canary and the Cardinal. Sure, they would have fetched a fair price but they weren't irreplaceable. He wasn't even that angry about the Toucan. But Blue Macaws were rare – extremely rare. He could have made a fortune with him and she'd let him escape.

She had an amazing gift, and at his disposal she could put him at the top of the industry.

If only she wasn't as god damn stubborn as her father.

Miguel led the way through his warehouse office. Behind him Benardo followed, carrying his disgruntled niece over his shoulder. Sure, bringing her into the city may not be the safest thing, but their home in the forest was too secluded for his liking and he wanted a pair of eyes on her at all times.

"Stick her in the cage." He gestured to the barred box at the furthest end of the basement. "And make sure it's secure."

A bear cage wasn't something most people owned – even people in his profession – but Miguel wasn't someone you'd call normal. Actually, it was something he'd picked up on a job several years ago and while he didn't use it, it did have a certain sentimental value to him.

Benardo pushed her in the cage and locked it.

"How quaint," his niece's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Love the present Uncle. It reminds me so much of you."

Miguel moved closer, "Well you wouldn't be in this situation if you'd accepted my business proposition earlier."

"Nor will I ever."

He just smiled, "We'll see how long that statement lasts. Because you're not leaving here until you work for me."

"Then I'll die here," she retorted.

"So be it."

"Ah boss?"

"What?" Miguel broke their staring contest to snarl at his underling.

Lachlan cowered under his gaze. "H-here's t-t-that voodoo crackpot's stuff you ordered us to confiscate," he stuttered, trembling under the weight of boxes he was struggling to hold.

Miguel grunted, "Good. Just leave them by the door. Maybe that'll teach him to stay out of our area. He keeps scaring all the birds off with all his magic mumbo-jumbo." He redirected the conversation. "Now, I've got work to do so Benardo, you're in charge of keeping an eye on _her_.

"Got it boss."

He nodded before exiting up the stairs.

* * *

Benardo had meant to keep his word and for a while he did. But it had been a long night and he could not stop his eyes from closing; so he did not see the girl picking the lock with a hairpin.

As the lock clicked, she glanced across at Benardo. Sure enough, he was asleep.

She opened the door – wincing as it creaked – before tiptoeing towards the stairs.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind.

She tried to run but a hand grabbed her. "Let go of me," she cried, tugging at her wrist. Suddenly she pulled free and her excess momentum caused her to fall backwards into a bunch of boxes with a crash.

Bottles inside broke and she found herself covered in several of their contents. Looking forward, her heart sank as Benardo approached. There was no way she was getting out of this one now. Suddenly he stopped. He just stood there staring and – growing larger? Then she realised: she was shrinking.

* * *

Benardo watched incredulously as Miguel's niece started to shrink and grow feathers. Before too long all that was left was a small, white bird.

He pulled himself out of his daze and lunged forward as it started hopping up the remaining boxes to the window. However, the bird managed to get to the window a second before his hands.

Benardo watched the little bird start running down the street before bringing up his phone. "You can run but you can't hide. Your uncle will find you." And he took a picture.

* * *

Dun dun dun. :). I told you it was a long chapter. So now you've met the villian and the big transformation has occurred. =-O. If you want to find out more, I promise I'll have the next chapter up next week. :). Until then: Pwease Review :)


	5. Chapter 4: Old friends New faces

Author's Note: Next chapter up!:). I'm so excited, things are starting to move along. I can't believe how quickly I've been writing this thing, but it's nice. Anyway, this chapter will give a bit more of a back story to my OC. Hope people like it because I'm having so much fun writing this story. :). Enjoy:

* * *

Luiz had to admit it was a beautiful day: only mid-morning and already the shining sun had brought about the tropical warmth that Rio was known for. Things had been abnormally busy at the garage lately and Luiz had been working overtime to help his human out. But today there had been a lull and the weather outside was absolutely beautiful, especially after being cooped up in the garage all week. So the Bulldog had decided it was a great day to take himself for a walk.

He'd just turned the corner at Alleys when a small shape ran into him. Shaking himself off, Luiz looked over at the cause of disruption. A small white canary lay sprawled out on the ground where she fell; her big, blue eyes wide as she sat there trembling.

"Please don't eat me," she cried.

Now Luiz was confused, "Eat you? I'm not gonna eat you."

"You talk!" she gasped.

"Yeah, so do you." Luiz would never get tourists.

Her eyes widened further. "Oh – I'm sorry – I didn't mean – it's just my uncle – and the cage – and escaping – and then this – and now I'm just really confused and lost." It all came out in a rush. She rubbed her eyes roughly.

Luiz attempted to comfort her, "Hey, hey, it's alright. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," she stated between her tears.

"Oh? Okay? So is it a medical condition cause I have one of those?" Luiz asked wiping the drool from his mouth.

The canary let out a half-sob-half-laugh as she brushed the tears from her face. "Alright, so I am crying. I've just been through a lot and I don't really know what to do."

"So it's help you need, huh?" Luiz caught on. "Well I have some friends who can probably help. And I know just where to find them – well some of them, at least. Climb on, I'll take you there."

"Thanks," the bird smiled gratefully as she climbed up to perch on his head.

He started off up the street. "I'm Luiz, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," the little bird replied. "I'm Mariette."

* * *

Luiz led Mariette into one of the fruit markets in the centre of the city. He trotted over to the edge of an alley piled high with crates and Mariette was more than a little surprised when he slid in between them. Her surprise was nothing compared to when she saw what was on the other side, however. The place was overflowing with flashing lights, loud music and the dancing forms of birds. It was like all the popular clubs she'd ever heard about – only for birds.

"You – you guys have a club?" she asked breathlessly.

The place was amazing; all the birds, the colours and best of all: the music. She could feel the sound running through her feathers and her heart thumped in time with the beat.

Luiz didn't seem to hear her, but she wasn't surprised considering the volume of the music.

Suddenly he spotted two birds he knew and he started towards them.

"Hey Nico, Pedro!" he shouted

"Luiz!" Nico called as he and Pedro flew over to him, "Where have you been man?"

"Yeah," Pedro called, "we were starting to think you had died or something."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Luiz joked. "Nah, I've just been cooped up for a while at the garage. Things have been quite busy lately."

"So, what brings you here?" Nico asked, adjusting his bottle cap.

_The bottle cap! _Mariette realised. "I know you!" she exclaimed, jumping down from Luiz. "You're the little bird with the bottle cap."

"Who are you calling little?" Nico crossed his wings.

Mariette once again grew self-conscious of her transformation. After all she wasn't that big anymore. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Pedro laughed and waved her off, "Don't worry about it. Nico here just has issues with his size."

"Hey," Nico cried indignant, "I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Guys," Luiz interrupted the fight before it grew ridiculous. "I'd like to introduce to you the reason I'm here. Nico, Pedro this is Mariette. Mariette this is Nico," Nico nodded, "And Pedro," Pedro waved. "Mariette here is lost."

"Lost, huh?" Pedro said. "Well Ri, you came to the right birds. Nico and I know this city like the back of our wings."

"Though," Nico asked, "if you're not from here, how do you know me?"

"Well," Mariette dropped her gaze, "because I've met you before."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone like you," Nico eyed her. After all, she was a very pretty canary: her head feathers were long, falling in a curved 's' shape fringe above a pair of bright, blue eyes and she had a nice figure; not to mention she had very unique colouring. Sure he'd met a couple of white canaries before, but she was the first he'd met with light lilac feathers at the tips of her wings, tail and head feathers. Overall, not bad.

"I didn't exactly look like this before," Mariette stated.

"Oh?" Nico was curious. "Go on."

She grew hesitant, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us," Nico dared.

"Yeah," Pedro added. "We've seen a lot. I doubt your story is going to surprise us that much."

Mariette eyed them sceptically. "Alright: I'm not actually lost because I don't know where I am. The reason I'm lost and the reason you don't remember me is because before this morning I was human," she plunged in.

There was dead silence for about five seconds before Nico and Pedro burst out laughing.

"Oh that's a good one," Pedro gasped.

Mariette stamped her foot, "It's true: I was a human. And I know Nico because he used to sing in the forest with me at night."

That shut them up. Mariette now found herself with their undivided attention.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I used to sneak out of the house at night to sing," she explained slowly. "Nico joined me. He even brought Pedro and a Toucan and Spix Macaw with him last time; only, my uncle tried to catch you. You escaped but my uncle locked me in the basement of his office and when I tried to escape I ran into a box of voodoo potions and turned into a bird. I was trying to get as far away from my uncle as possible when I ran into Luiz."

Nico and Pedro stared at her, trying to take in the fact she was telling the truth.

Luiz however had other things on his mind, "Hang on. Are you telling me that you, Rafi and Blu got captured by bird smugglers and you didn't even tell me?"

"It only happened last night," Nico explained. "And we haven't seen you in ages.'

Pedro let out an explosive sigh, "I don't think we can handle this. I mean, showing a lost hot wing round Rio de Janeiro we can do, but magic mojo and evil uncles out to get you – that's a whole other level. And the next level needs the next bird."

Mariette couldn't help feeling abandoned, "So what happens now?"

"Simple," Nico stepped in. "We'll take you to Rafael. After all, Rafael knows everybody."

Pedro chimed in, "So even if _he _doesn't know what to do, he'll definitely know someone who does!"

Mariette looked a lot happier at that. Then she realised something, "There's just one problem. I can't fly."

"Seriously?" Nico and Pedro exchanged glances.

"What are the odds?"

"Hey," Mariette grew defensive. "It's not like I had much opportunity to learn before."

"No that's fine," Nico explained. "It's just, we have a friend who couldn't fly up until recently.

"Yeah, we were just marvelling at the chances of meeting _another_ bird who can't fly. I mean seriously?" Pedro added.

"Oh," Mariette felt better. "How did he learn?"

"He felt the rhythm," Pedro stated.

"What?"

"Now see," Nico tried to explain, "Rafi's the best at explaining it, but flying isn't something you learn with your mind but rather with your heart. He says flying's like Samba: you feel the rhythm in your heart and you just – fly. Not the most detailed description I know but true."

"Samba, huh?" Mariette murmured. She closed her eyes and refocused on the music, trying to capture the feeling she'd had when she'd first entered the club. Slowly it came. First the beat, thumping through the floor and up into her heart; beating in time with her heart. Mariette let the rhythm, the Samba, move her, dancing with the beat. Then came the music: running through her feathers. All those melodies and harmonies that coursed through her blood and the tunes made her want to open her mouth and – _whoosh._

Mariette opened her eyes in delighted surprise. She was flying. She soaked up the incredible feeling of flight with a giddy laugh, before surrendering to the music as she danced through the air.

Nico watched Ri's antics with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Pedro asked.

He smiled mischievously, "To think: it took Blu fifteen years to learn how to fly and she's learnt in less than a day."

* * *

A little while later Nico, Pedro and Mariette landed outside Rafael's hollow. Mariette saw Nico and Pedro glance around fugitively before Pedro called out, "Yo Rafi! You home?"

They could hear a scuffle inside before a large Toucan exited. He looked surprised to see them, "Nico, Pedro, family. What are you doing here?" He noticed their suspicious glances, "Don't worry they're all inside."

Pedro and Nico visibly relaxed. A smile played on Rafael's beak. "But seriously. Why are you guys here? And who's your friend?"

"Hey Rafael, you remember that girl from the clearing, right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?" Rafael wondered where this was going.

"Well meet Mariette," he gestured to the white canary, "the girl from the clearing."

Rafael let out a chuckle but when he saw the others weren't laughing he stopped. "Seriously?"

All three nodded solemnly.

"Seriously," Pedro stated.

Rafael sighed and got comfortable. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

* * *

"And so they thought you could help," Mariette finished.

Rafael pondered this for a while. "Well, I can't say I know what will happen. There's no telling what the transformation did or what your uncle will do. You'll just have to live without knowing until we have more answers. In the meantime, you're quite welcome to stay here. Eva won't mind. And we have so many birds here one more won't make much difference. Besides, I think Eva needs some female company. She doesn't get out much with the kids and all."

"Really?" Mariette could not believe the kindness of these birds.

"Psst, Rafael," Pedro whispered. "What about Juan?"

Rafael's face clouded as he realised he'd forgotten about him. However, before he could make a decision, the little bird in question exited the hollow.

Nico and Pedro drew back in horror but Mariette didn't seem to notice anything. He hopped towards her, stopping just behind her tail feathers.

However, just as he was going to attack she said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He stopped confused before shaking it off and trying again.

"Don't," Mariette warned, still not turning around.

Utterly confused at her apparent ability to see out the back of her head, the little bird wandered back into the hollow.

Pedro and Nico gaped at her. "How did you do that?"

She smirked, "It's a gift."

Rafael chuckled, "I don't think staying here is going to be a problem."

Pedro recovered first, "Well now that we've got that sorted, back to the original problem. A certain lost hot wing still needs a tour of Rio de Janeiro.

Mariette laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you Pedro but I'm not lost. I've lived in Rio my whole life."

"Yeah well," Pedro defended. "You may have grown up in Rio, but you still haven't seen Rio as a bird."

"So," Nico chimed in, "tomorrow you'll have the honour of partaking in your very own, private, world famous, Nico and Pedro tour of all the best spots in Rio de Janeiro for a bird."

"Alright," she gave in with a laugh.

"But today," Pedro said, "we'll show you the best, most awesome place in Rio: the beach!"

* * *

Mariette had to admit: the beach was spectacular as a bird. Nico and Pedro had taken her to their favourite spot and there she'd met a couple of their other friends. They'd introduced her to the Blue Macaw family – Blu, Jewel and their three chicks (who were very cute) – and had then had to explain to them Mariette's story. Jewel had accepted it, Blu, however, was far more sceptical.

"I can't believe that some voodoo magic changed you into a bird. It just isn't plausible," he'd said.

Mariette had shrugged, "I'm not saying I understand what happened, I just know it did. If you want to find out the truth, go to my uncle, but I'm not going anywhere near that place."

And that had ended it.

Mariette enjoyed spending time with the Macaw family. Jewel was lovely, Blu – while fussy – was really sweet and the kids were absolutely adorable. She had spent the last couple of hours with Pedro, Nico and the chicks; building sand castles, playing in the waves and just generally goofing off. She had just succeeded in causing Abelina to fall into a laughing fit by making funny faces when Jewel had come up to her. "You're really good with kids," she commented.

Mariette smiled, "I grew up being the eldest child in a very large family. I had two sets of twin siblings and a baby brother and Mum and Dad used to have me watch them all the time, so I definitely learnt a few tricks."

"Where's your family now?" Blu asked. "Won't they be worried when your uncle tells them you're missing?"

Mariette's face clouded. "No. They're dead," her words were barely audible.

There was a shocked silence all around before Blu said, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "It's fine. It was five years ago."

"What happened?" Pedro asked. Nico elbowed him. "I mean, you don't have to tell us," he amended.

Mariette was so silent Nico thought she wasn't going to say anything, then, "It was Carnival. Mum and Dad were going to take us all out that night as a treat. But…there was an accident. I don't suppose you saw it?"

Pedro's eyes widened, "You mean that really big one five years ago that blocked off all the roads? Yeah we saw it. Nico and I flew over it on our way to Carnival. It looked really bad; I remember thinking it would be lucky if anyone – oh." Realisation hit him and he looked at Ri.

"No one survived?" Nico asked.

She shook her head. "They died instantly. I moved in with my uncle the very next day."

"That must have been hard," Blu sympathised.

"It was different," Mariette agreed. "My uncle and I never saw eye to eye. He was a bird smuggler, while I – well, I've never liked seeing birds in a cage."

"If you hated it so much why didn't you free them?" Jewel asked defiantly. She hated cages.

"I did once." Mariette shivered. "Let's just say he taught me not to do it again. He-" she paused, searching for the right words, "is very serious about his job. I'm just worried about the lengths he'll go to trying to get me back."

* * *

There you go: Nico and Mariette meet. :). And you learnt the backstory to her as well: it's quite sad. I wasn't able to get the whole story into the chapter, but basically Mariette wasn't actually in the car when it crashed, she was at a singing audition. Her family were crossing an intersection on the way to pick her up when a truck ran into them. The truck driver survived but her whole family was killed. Mariette ended up getting the part but she never found out because she got the news of her family's death first and moved in with her uncle just after. That's why she's so shy about her singing, because she thinks it only brings trouble.

Anyway, I put in a reference to the prologue, I hope people get it. And I also want to put in a special recognition to **EmmerzK **who realised that the girl didn't have a name yet. I was always going to call her Mariette but I had the scene of her meeting Luiz in my head and I wanted to introduce her there. I didn't realsie it till later but it kind of has a nice effect that you don't know her name until she's a bird. Does anyone else get that: that their stories end up revealing things that even you didn't realise? It's kind of cool. Anyway, everyone: meet Mariette. :D.

That's all from me so: review please. :)


	6. Chapter 5: In search of answers

Author's note: Wow I can't believe I still managed to get this chapter up by Thursday. Uni has been so busy. I've really got to thank public transport; it's the only way I get any of this done. :).

Anyway, next chapter up! And this one contains a song: it's called Yesterday, by Leona Lewis. It's a really pretty song, I'd advise listening to it if you haven't heard it already. Either that or her other song Here I am: it's so beautiful, both me and my cousin cried when we first heard it.

I'm not really happy with the way I wrote this chapter: I like the content, but reading back over it I think I could have worded it better. Ah well, I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

* * *

Mariette fluttered out into the cool night air outside Rafael and Eva's hollow. She'd had to untangle herself from the centre of Toucan kids just the get out here. Mariette had spent the afternoon with them and they had really taken to her; so much so that, that night as she'd sung a lullaby to them they'd all snuggled close to her until she could barely move. While they brought comfort and warmth, being so close to the kids made her heart ache. They reminded her too much of her own family. And so she'd had to escape into the solitude of the night.

As she picked through her confused feelings and sad tune presented itself and she started to sing,

"_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, oh-oh- yeah,_

_I just can't believe you're gone,_

_Still waiting for morning to come,_

_Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side, oh-oh-oh yeah._

_When we have so much in store,_

_Tell me what is it I'm reaching for,_

_When we're through building memories, I'll hold yesterday in my heart. In my heart._

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,_

_They can take the music that we never played,_

_All the broken dreams, take everything,_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday,_

_They can take the future that we'll never know,_

_They can take the places that we said we would go,_

_All the broken dreams, take everything,_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday-aay._

_You always used to say, _

_I should be thankful for every day,_

_Heaven knows what the future holds, or at least how the story goes, but I never believe them till now._

_I know I'll see you again I'm sure,_

_No it's not selfish to ask for more,_

_One more night, one more day, one more smile on your face, but they can't take ye-es-ter-da-a-ay,_

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,_

_They can take the music that we'll never play,_

_All the broken dreams, Take everything,_

_Just take it away but they never have yesterday. Ooh,_

_They can take the future that we'll never know,_

_They can take the places that we said we would go,_

_All the broken dreams, take everything,_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday-ay._

_I thought our days would last forever-er-er-oh-oh-oh,_

_Cause in my mind we had so much time, but I was so wrong,_

_Now I can't, believe that, I can still find strength in the moments we ma-a-a-de,_

_I'm looking back on yester-da-ay-yyyyy._

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,_

_They can take the music that we'll never play,_

_All the broken dreams, take everything,_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday, yest-er-da-a-ay._

_They can take the future that we'll never know, never know,_

_They can take the places that we said we would go,_

_All the broken dreams, take everything,_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday-ay. _

_Who-o-o-o-o-o. Ohh._

_All the broken dreams, take everything,_

_But they can never have yesterda-a-ay."_

The last of her song faded into the darkness.

"You really miss them, don't you?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Rafael standing there. "Nico and Pedro told me what happened to them. You miss your family, huh?"

Mariette nodded. "I couldn't sleep. I guess it isn't surprising considering everything that's happened, so I came outside for some fresh air, trying to clear my head." Her voice choked up, "No matter what I think it always comes back to them. I miss them so much. I miss mum's soft voice when she sings, little Micky's hugs, the twins' bickering, and dad's strong arms. I miss them all."

She paused, carrying on softly, "It just doesn't seem fair that everything I've ever known should be ripped away, but it has. I have no idea what I'm going to do or where I'm going to go. I don't know if I'm ever going to be human again, if I'm going to be a bird forever or if I'll even survive that long. What if that potion is killing me? That would be hard enough but when you add my uncle-" she cut off with a sob.

"Hey it's okay," Rafael put a wing over her. "We've already told you, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. And don't worry about your uncle; Nico, Pedro, Blu, Jewel and I will be here to help if he tries anything."

"That's what I'm worried about. I know my uncle. What if he's so intent on catching me that you guys or someone else gets hurt?"

Rafael was resolute, "We'll take the risk. You're one of us now of course we'll help you. Besides, these aren't the first smugglers we've gone up against. Just ask Blu and Jewel."

Mariette smiled, "You've all been so nice. Really, you guys are the closest thing to family I've had in five years."

Rafael's heart went out to the little bird. She was no more than a child, yet she'd been through things no one should go through. "You _are_ one of the family. And before you try to deny it, don't. You've earned it: Nico and Pedro haven't had so much excitement in ages; you've given Eva someone to talk to; the kids have taken to you like no one else; and I hear it's the same with Blu and Jewel. No matter what happens or who's after you, you'll always be welcome here."

Mariette sat stunned. "I hadn't realised I'd had so much impact. It's nice." She hummed a happy tune.

"By the way," Rafael remembered. "I heard your singing. You have a beautiful voice; I can understand why Nico likes it so much."

"Really?" Mariette asked surprised. "I've heard Nico and Pedro sing: they performed for Abelina, Rey and Javier – it was brilliant. Does he really think I have a good voice?"

That caused Rafael to laugh, "Ri, he spent two weeks sneaking out at night to sing with you. I think it's safe to say he likes your singing."

"Oh," Mariette said. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

Rafael shook his head. "You really don't have any idea how well you sing. I know several of the performers at the Branch would- Hey," he realised. "That's it! You should perform at the Branch."

"The Branch?" Mariette asked.

"The club Luiz took you to."

Her eyes widened. "What! I front of all those birds? I couldn't! Besides, what would I sing?"

"Anything you want," Rafael reassured her. "There's a set time each morning when non-performers can sing. No one cares what you sing or even if you can sing. Trust me, I've heard birds that horrible I've wanted to drop them off a cliff."

"That's a funny phrase to come from a bird," Mariette commented.

He shrugged, "I like it. Besides, I don't want to kill them, only stop them singing. And so far I don't know any birds who sing when they're falling."

Mariette laughed, "Well… maybe I'll give it a go."

"That's the spirit," Rafael said. "Trust me, you'll do fine."

* * *

Nico stood at the entrance of his and Pedro's hollow.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice behind him asked.

Nico turned toward Pedro. "I was thinking about seeing how Ri is. After all, this is her first night as a bird. What?" he asked as a sly smile appeared on Pedro's face.

"You like her, don't you."

Nico pulled a face, "I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

However Nico wasn't listening to Pedro anymore. He was crouched next to the entrance watching something.

"Nico?" Pedro asked.

"Does Blu normally fly around at night?" Nico asked.

"What?" Pedro crouched next to Nico and they watched as Blu flew through the night air.

"Come on," Nico motioned to Pedro. They flew after Blu.

Because of how little Blu had flown, he still wasn't a fast flier and they caught up to him easily.

"Blu!" Pedro called out. They flew over to where he'd paused. "Where're you going?"

Blu's face was resolute. "To Mariette's uncle. Voodoo magic just isn't plausible; and if Ri doesn't have an answer to what happened then I'll just have to go to someone who does."

Rather than arguing with him Nico agreed readily. "I'll come."

Pedro made a snorting sound, "Yeah, that's cause you like Ri."

"I do not," Nico argued. "I'm going because it's obvious we're not going to change Blu's mind and he needs someone to stop him from getting into trouble."

"Hey," Blu exclaimed. "I do not get into trouble. Besides, since when have you ever _stopped_ trouble? You're like a trouble magnet."

Pedro laughed, "It's true Nico. That's why you need me."

Blu rolled his eyes, ready to say that Pedro was no better but Nico cut him off, "So you'll come?"

"Sure."

* * *

They flew over the city, searching for the building where Mariette had been kept.

"Luiz said that he met Ri at the corner of Alleys, so we can't be far," Nico deduced.

"Hey!" Pedro pointed. "What about that building? It's near Alleys, it's got a window near the ground and is it just me or does it have a creepy feel to it?"

It was true: the building was normal enough on the outside but something about it seemed to emit a dangerous feeling. Just like Mariette's uncle.

"Let's check it out," Blu said.

After a quick survey they found an open window near the front.

Once inside, they found themselves in someone's neat, organised office. If looks were anything to go on, this office was the big man's himself.

Before they could investigate further, movement could be heard outside the door and they quickly hid themselves amongst the shadowy trusses near the ceiling.

Their hunch proved correct as the door opened and in walked the prominent form of Ri's uncle.

"I can't believe you lost her." Even from their position near the roof, they could see that he was angry.

He was followed by the sullen form of an underling, "I tried. But she wriggled out of my grip. Even so, I would have caught her if she hadn't-"

"If she hadn't turned into a bird," Miguel cut him off. "But she did and now _I_ have to get her back."

"Is she really worth it?" the underling asked.

"Of course she is!" Miguel almost roared. He calmed himself down. "Do you know how valuable that talent is? With her ability we could lure birds to us rather than having to go to them; which means we'd catch more, less would escape and there would be less casualties. We'd make millions. We could even put our competitors out of business. Just remember that if you ever think she's not worth it again."

He studied the underling's phone. "You did a good job Benardo, getting a photo of her though. This will make things a lot easier. I guess we should be glad that she's such a unique bird too. Canaries are quite rare in Rio, especially white ones. Not to mention those purple feathers: in all my research, I've never seen colouring like that before. Once caught, she should be easy to identify. Do we have any idea on her condition yet?"

Benardo nodded, "Professor Sims went to talk to the voodoo man and believes he knows what happened. Would you like me to get him?"

Miguel nodded and he left. Soon after, Benardo re-entered with another man. With his crazy hair and thick rimmed glasses, the man looked so much like the stereotypical mad genius that Nico and Pedro had trouble containing their laughter. They almost didn't succeed when the guy started speaking a whole bunch of scientific gibberish.

Once they'd contained themselves, they looked at Blu, who was nodding in understanding.

"Hey Blu," Pedro asked. "Could you explain what he's saying?"

Blu nodded, "Basically, it wasn't voodoo magic, just like I said. Rather her skin absorbed a random combination of chemicals which has affected her on an atomic level, drastically rearranging her structural DNA."

"Ahh, in English?" Nico asked.

He sighed, "The stuff in the boxes turned her into a bird."

"Didn't we know that already?"

"Yes Pedro, but at least I know how it happened, now." Blu tried to explain.

Pedro and Nico gave him a 'if you say so' look before Nico asked, "So is it permanent?"

"Well," Blu contemplated. "Because her DNA is still unstable from the compounds she was exposed to, a specific combination of other chemicals will turn her back human. An antidote, if you will. I think that's what that is," he gestured to the small bottle Professor Sims was giving to Miguel. "The only thing is, she only has a short amount of time to be exposed to it – approximately 40 hours by my calculations. After that, her DNA will stabilise and she'll be a bird forever."

Nico and Pedro exchanged glances. "Can you make this antidote, yourself?" Pedro asked.

Blu shook his head, "The combination of rare chemicals and the complicated method of mixing them, would make it almost impossible for me to make it. I'm afraid that's the only antidote for Mariette."

Down below Miguel examined the small vial he'd been given with a smile. "Boys, I believe we now have ourselves a bargaining chip."


	7. Chapter 6: Sight Seeing

Author's note:Hey next chapter up. Which has got to be a feat considering how much uni work I've had, not to mention getting sick. (:(. I hate getting sick.) Which is the reason I haven't been reviewing and replying. Sorry guys, I will get round to it.

I actually really like this chapter, while not much happens in it there are some key points that come up. They'll get the story rolling. :). There's also a song in this chapter: Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. It's actually quite funny because I was planning to use Here I am by Leona Lewis right up until I started writing this chapter and then I heard Because of you on my Ipod and it just fit. :). Funny how those things work out.

I also want to thank EmmerzK and ILOVENICO1000X foryour constant reviews. :). Your reviews are pretty much the reason I get these chapters up so fast. So thanks.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Mariette stood nervously in the club, her heart pounding.

There were so many birds. She'd never performed in front of this many before. What if she couldn't do it? What if she froze up?

"Hey," a voice called softly to her. She focused blearily past her haze of thoughts at Rafael. "I talked to the manager, Kipo: you're up next."  
Mariette nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Rafael caught onto her nervousness, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Do you know what song you're going to sing?"

"Here I am, by Leona Lewis," she whispered.

"Good. Just focus on the music, the rest will come naturally."

Mariette tried to do that but a voice broke through her concentration.

"Ri!"

"Ri!" Another voice joined the first.

She looked towards the sound, only to almost get bowled over by Pedro and Nico.

"We've got some news for you," Pedro explained.

"Last night," Nico continued. "Pedro, Blu and I snuck into your uncle's office-"

"What!" Mariette exclaimed. That was the last thing she wanted anyone to do for her. "Are you crazy? You could have been caught. If my uncle had seen you-"

"But he didn't," Nico cut her off. "We're fine."

"And we got some info."

Mariette held back her complaints and she gestured for them to carry on.

Pedro continued, "Well firstly, your uncle's ve-ery angry you escaped and he wants you back –badly."

She opened her mouth to tell them she knew that already when Nico stopped her short, "We also found out about your condition."

"And?" she asked nervously.

"Well, the good news is: there's a way to turn you back human," Nico said.

"The bad news," Pedro continued, "is that you've only got about two days to be exposed to it or you'll be a bird forever, and-" he hesitated, "your uncle has the only antidote."

Mariette covered her face with her wings. _Of course he did, _she thought.

"We could go get it tonight, if you want. We snuck in pretty well last night so-"

"No!" Mariette cut Nico off. "Please don't go back. I don't want you guys to get hurt. I need you guys to promise me you'll stay away from my uncle."

Looking at her intense face, they realised this was something that meant a lot to Ri so they nodded solemnly, "We promise."

"There is something else you should know though," Nico said softly.

Ri looked up.

He continued, "Your uncle has a picture of you as a bird and he's using it to find you. Because of your distinctive colouring he believes it's going to make his job a lot easier. We thought you should know."

Nico never got to see Ri's reaction because the next second, the long-legged Roseate Spoonbill, Kipo, was pushing her towards the stage. "You're on," he heard him say just before they disappeared into the crowd.

"What's going on?" Pedro asked.

"Ri's performing," Rafael explained as Mariette was pushed onto the stage.

"Really?" that got Nico's interest. "What's she singing?"

"I don't know," Rafael said honestly. "She did have a song in mind, but I don't know if she'll sing it. She normally sings what she feels and she looked really upset by what you told her. There's no telling what will come out now."

Sure enough, when Mariette opened her mouth the song that came out clearly displayed her mixed up emotions. Nico's heart ached from the sorrow, fear and hopelessness he heard in the music and stirred with the underlying thread of anger and – defiance. It made him realise that despite the deep scars Mariette had from living with her uncle, she would never let him win.

"_Oooh, oooh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did,_

_I-I-I will not let myself cause others so much misery,_

_I will not break, the way you did you fell so far,_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that fa-a-ar,_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me,_

_Because of yo-o-o-ou, I am afraid._

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out,_

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes,_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, every day of my life,_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start wi-ith,_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me,_

_Because of yo-o-o-ou, I am afraid._

_I watched them die, I heard them cry, every night in your sleep,_

_I was so young, you should have known that events would lean on me,_

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your fame,_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thi-i-i-i-ing,_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything,_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in,_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty,_

_Because of yo-o-o-ou, I am afraid._

_Because of you-oo-oo, because of you-oo-oo-oo-ooo," _she faded out.

There was stunned silence. Then, the crowd broke into a roar of cheers and Ri was swamped by congratulators.

Nico and Pedro had to push their way to her.

"Ri, that was amazing!" Pedro gave her a thumb's up. "I got shivers and everything."

"Was it really that good?" she asked, bemused by the enthusiasm around her.

Nico stared at her, "You really don't know how well you sing, do you?"

Mariette shyly shook her head.

"Don't worry, Pedro and I will fix that. We'll have you basking full-confidently in all your fame in no time."

"Yeah, cause we're just that awesome!" Pedro hi-fived Nico causing Ri to laugh.

"But what are we standing around for?" Pedro exclaimed, "Come on, let's go!"

Mariette was puzzled. "Go? Go where?"

This triggered an overly shocked expression from Pedro and Nico looked like he was going to cry dramatically.

"You mean you've forgotten?" Pedro asked in what Ri could only describe as a soap opera voice.

Nico continued with their little drama, "Today is the day of your exclusive, world famous-"

"-Nico and Pedro tour of Rio," Mariette finished, catching on. "How could I forget?"

Nico laughed, "Who knows? Now: on with the tour."

As they took off, Pedro called back, "Hey Rafi! See ya at the beach later."

Rafael nodded. "Alright, amigos! See you there!"

* * *

After that morning Mariette had to agree: seeing Rio as a bird was definitely something.

Nico and Pedro had shown her around their favourite spots; everything from the famous tourist highlights to some reclusive settings within the forest.

They'd even shown Ri how to get great food. While she had distracted a tourist couple with her cute looks, Nico and Pedro had swiped a whole bucket of hot chips and now they sat on the roof of the café indulging in their golden plunders.

"I've got to admit," Mariette laughed, "I've never had so much fun getting food before."

"You're a natural," Pedro said between mouthfuls. "Really. Your distracting skills are almost as good as your singing."

She smiled shyly.

"Speaking of which," Nico said seriously. "Pedro and I have a proposition for you." She looked at him curiously. "How would you like to perform a song with us at the Branch?"

Ri's eyes widened, "Really? You guys are amazing. You really want me to perform with you?"

"Well duh?" Pedro said. "We wouldn't be asking you otherwise."

"That would be awesome," she eagerly replied.

"Cool," Nico smiled.

Pedro however had more important things on his mind. "Aww. There's no more chips," he tragically cried.

Nico laughed, "Come on, we need to get to the beach now anyway."

Pedro perked right back up, "Awesome!"

* * *

Everyone was at the beach when they arrived. Rafael had brought Eva and all seventeen of their kids and they'd run into Blu, Jewel and their family.

Blu and Eva were chatting, as were Rafael and Jewel, while their kids played together.

As soon as they arrived, Pedro and Mariette joined the kids in the sand. Nico, however, was feeling rather attached to his feathers so he fluttered over to Jewel and Rafael instead.

"Hey," Jewel greeted him. "How was the tour?"

"Great!" Nico said. "Ri really enjoyed it and Pedro had half a bucket of chips to himself so he was over the moon." He chuckled. "As for me, I'd forgotten how good it was to see all those old places again." He changed topic, "I've noticed you guys have been at the beach quite a lot lately."

Jewel shrugged, "It's just become a habit. Blu really loosens up here and the kids love it. So we keep coming back." She looked like she was going to say something else but a commotion with the kids caught their attention.

Obviously Pedro had been retelling an extravagant account of the performance at the Branch that morning – unfortunately for the embarrassed Mariette – and the kids had exuberantly pestered her for a demonstration until she complied.

They were too far away to hear her singing but if the kids' reactions were anything to go by, it was obviously good.

"Is she really that good?" Jewel asked curiously.

Rafael and Nico nodded. "In fact," Nico brought up, "Pedro and I have asked her to perform with us at the Branch next. We're going to start practising later today."

That stunned both of them.

"What? Is the famous pair going to become a trio?" Jewel teased.

"No," Nico shook his head. "Pedro and I are staying a duo. This is just for special occasions. Honestly, Ri is good enough to perform by herself – in fact Kipo wants to make her a regular – but because of how shy she is I think performing with us first will boost her self-confidence. Besides, performing with the headliners is one sure way to gain a fast reputation. What?" he asked.

A sly grin had formed on Rafael's face, "You like her, don't you?"

"I do not," Nico said indignantly. "Why does everyone believe that?"

"Everyone?" Jewel asked.

"Pedro said the same thing last night."

"Well, I don't think Pedro, Jewel and I count as everyone," Rafael said. "But Pedro is good at picking up on these things – especially with you. Or had you forgotten about him picking up on your midnight wanderings."

Nico crossed his wings, "Just because Pedro was right about that does not make him right about this."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have feelings for Mariette," Nico persisted.

"How can you be so sure?" Rafael wasn't about to give up.

"Because she was a human," Nico burst out. "She may look like a canary now but it won't last. And even if she does stay as a bird there's no telling where she'll have to go to escape from her uncle; making the chances of me being with her unlikely at best. So, I can't have any feelings for her," he trailed off.

"Ay yie ya," Rafael muttered. "You're thinking too much with this." He tapped Nico's head, almost knocking off his bottle cap. "You should be thinking with this," he tapped his heart.

Nico didn't respond.

"Come on Nico," Jewel encouraged. "Where's all your confidence gone? After all," She added slyly, "don't Brazilian girls respond to confidence?"

"Haha," Nico replied sarcastically, remembering the advice he'd given to Blu the first time he'd met him. "Then, how do you explain you and Blu?"

"We were chained together, it doesn't count," Jewel dismissed.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Don't give Rafael any ideas."

"Hey," Rafael squawked, "You and Ri belong together. How can you go sightseeing and not see that? Everyone else can."

"Whatever," Nico replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join a group that doesn't pry into my personal life." And he fluttered over to where the kids were building a sandcastle. He'd rather risk having his feathers pulled out than his feelings.

* * *

Next chapter things start to get going...but until then: Reviews? :)


	8. Chapter 7: Family bonds

Author's note: Okay I'll apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter, but I've got the cut down the chapter size or I'll finish the story too soon. As it is, I think there will only be about two chapters left to go. :( *sigh*. Oh well, all good stories must come to an end... and all average ones and bad ones, etc. I wonder where my story fits in that scale? Eh, I don't really care I've just enjoyed writing it. :). So, anyway: on with the chapter.

* * *

"And step, step, turn – you got it!" Pedro exclaimed as Mariette completed the last step of dance moves he'd been teaching her. "That was great! You definitely pick up dance steps faster than Nico. It takes me _forever_ to teach him anything."

"Hey, I get them eventually," Nico exclaimed. He nudged Pedro, "And I can still come up with lyrics faster than you,"

"You guys really work well together," Mariette commented.

Nico and Pedro hi-fived, "That's why we've stayed together for so long."

Pedro agreed, "We may not be brothers by blood, but we're definitely brothers by music."

"Come on let's run through it again," Nico encouraged.

Each of them grew more and more confident as they reran their song, so much so that when they finished Nico and Pedro engaged in a whole new round of hi-fives – including Mariette this time.

"That was awesome!" A slaphappy Pedro exclaimed. "I don't know about you but I think we're good enough to perform by tonight."

Mariette however disagreed, "Tonight? Oh no, I'm not ready. Give me another three days, at least."

"Fine, three days it is," Pedro said. "We'll book it with Kipo tonight before we perform."

Nico nudged her, "So there's no backing out now."

Of course what none of them wanted to acknowledge was that Ri could be human by then. No one knew what dramas that would entail, so they just glossed over it.

"Speaking of the Branch," Nico thought. "We should be getting to there soon, to help set up." He turned to Ri, "You coming?"

She shook her head, "Just thinking about the Branch after my performance this morning and the prospect of _another _performance makes me feel queasy. I'm not in any hurry to get back there soon. But I'll definitely be there to see you guys perform tonight."

"You better," Pedro joked. "Alright we better get going."

"We'll see you tonight," Nico called as they flew off.

* * *

Ri hadn't had so much free time in ages and as a result she wasn't sure what to do. In the end, she ended up resting on the awning above the café she, Nico and Pedro had eaten lunch, just thinking.

She tried to sort through her feelings again. While the majority of things stayed in a messy jumble, Mariette actually found she was a lot more content with her situation. At least she knew more about what was going on than yesterday, and she was much more familiar with the birds she knew. It felt like she was getting her feet back under her and Ri appreciated that.

She shook herself back into reality: it was getting late and she needed to get to the Branch.

She took off, not paying that much attention to her surroundings.

It was as she was flying towards the Branch that a voice broke through her contemplation.

"Ahh! Help!"

She paused, looking for the source of the voice before fluttering down for a better look.

"Not don't! It's a-" was all the warning she got before a net surrounded her.

There was a moment of disorientation as Mariette found herself shoved in a cage.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of the men leaned close to the cage and Mariette felt cold as she recognised the face of her uncle's right hand man, Benardo.

He smiled, "Well hello there little miss Mariette. Your uncle's been looking for you everywhere. He's been so worried, you really shouldn't have left him like that. Afterall, you know how strong family bonds can be." He dropped all pretence of caring for her, "A little word of advice though: if you're ever trying to hide from your uncle again, go easy on the chipping sprees. We stumbled across an amazing picture of you from an old couple on holidays. Apparently you stole a whole bucket of chips for yourself; not very becoming for a lady." He laughed. "Pack everything up boys: we've got what we want."

Mariette watched as the men started putting away their equipment.

"I'm so sorry." She turned to look at the green finch behind her. He continued, "I didn't mean to cause you to get caught. My reaction was simply instinct. I'm sorry I didn't give you a good enough warning to get away."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Besides, I don't plan on staying here very long."

She hopped over to the entrance to examine the lock and smiled. Obviously Benardo had forgotten how well she could pick locks. Turning, she scanned the cage. There were about ten birds in the cage with her and the finch.

"Alright, listen up,' she said to them. "I'm going to try and get us out of here but you're going to have to follow my instructions to the letter. I need everyone to be quiet: don't make any unnecessary noise. Everyone needs to move to the front of the cage but one at a time to not draw attention. I'm going to pick the lock and when I say 'now', I will open the door and everyone needs to fly out as fast as possible. Got it?"

They all nodded.

Mariette turned her attention back to the lock. Holding the cage for balance, she picked the lock with a talon.

Finally it clicked. She clambered down and with a cry of "Now!" opened the door.

Birds flew past her in a flurry and she could hear the men cursing. Despite the urge to flee, Mariette stuck her ground until everyone else had made it past. However before she could escape, Benardo slammed the door shut.

"Oh no! You're not escaping me again," he snarled. He snapped a sturdy combination lock on the cage. "Good luck picking that one."

As he turned his back the green finch fluttered over. He looked at the lock with a determined expression.

"Go," Mariette urged. "Before he sees you."

"No, you saved me. I can't leave you here now," he faltered before continuing softly. "I know what it's like to be caught: five years ago smugglers got me and if it weren't for a mysterious child, I never would have escaped. The child, however, got in trouble for it and I did nothing. I promised myself five years ago that I would never leave my rescuer behind again and I'm not about to break that promise."

"Trust me you won't crack it. You'll just get caught instead," Mariette tried to reason with him. "Then I would have gotten you out for nothing."

He looked at her, frustrsated, "There's got to be someone I can go to for help. Someone who'll miss you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no, I promised Pedro and Nico I'd watch their performance tonight. Sorry guys, I guess I'm going to have to break that promise," she murmured to herself.

The finch, however, overheard, "Nico and Pedro? I know them. They're bound to help."

"No don't tell them! I don't want them getting hurt!" she cried out, but the finch had already flown off.

Benardo came and picked up her cage. "Time to see your uncle," he smiled.

* * *

Nico glanced anxiously at the entrance of the club.

"Relax Nico," Pedro tried to calm him, "everything will be alright."

"She still hasn't arrived," Nico worried.

Pedro laid a wing on Nico's shoulder, "Don't worry. It's not that late and she doesn't exactly own a watch. She'll be here soon."

Nico relaxed. "You're right," he said. "I guess I'm just worried that something bad has ha-"

"Nico! Pedro!" A voice cut him off. They looked up as an out of breath green finch flew over to them.

"Dude, are you okay?" Pedro asked as the bird tried to get his breath back.

"I flew all the way from the LeDell's café," he gasped out. "Smugglers there: I only just escaped. But your friend – I don't know her name: she's a white canary with purple wing tips and blue eyes – she was caught."

Pedro and Nico looked at each other. "Ri," they said.

"Oh," Nico palmed his face, "I knew something was wrong."

Pedro turned to the finch, "I need you to go find Rafael. Tell him what you told us; he'll know what to do. Also, tell him that Nico and I went after her. Alright?"

The green finch nodded and flew off.

"You're coming too?" Nico asked surprised.

Pedro gave him a hurt expression, "Of course! I already know I'm not going to be able to stop you, so I'm coming too. After all, that's what family's for."

* * *

And who said I was no good at cliff hangers? :). Oh, that would be me. So yeah, as you can probably guess, next chapter is the big boss level and I promise to get it up by next week. Until then: reviews? ;)


	9. Chapter 8: Choices

Author's note: Well here we are: the big boss scene. :). I'd love to say more but I have a feeling I'll give to much away. So enjoy!

* * *

Mariette felt a cold dread forming in the pit of her stomach as her uncle walked towards her.

Benardo had taken her straight back to her uncle's office building and once word had reached him, Miguel had arrived almost immediately.

He stopped in front of the cage with a smirk, "Well Mariette, so nice of you to join us."

Mariette simply glared at him. If looks could kill, Miguel would already be dead.

However, the smile never wavered. "Let's cut the pleasantries and get down to business. You know you have something I want and now, I have something you want." He held up a small vial.

_The antidote,_ Mariette realised.

"So here'd the deal: I'll turn you back human, set you free and you can live in the luxury of our home. And in return, you'll sing birds for me. Really it's a win-win situation. You get your humanity, your freedom and the ability to do what you love and I get the birds. So, do we have a deal?"

Mariette did not move. While she did long for the familiarity of being human again, there was no way she was going to sell out her new friends for it.

Miguel slammed a fist down on the table, causing her to lose her balance. "Why did your morality have to be so damn high? They're only birds! Just remember Mariette: I can keep you in there as long as I like, while you've only got a limited time to become human again."

Still getting no response, he walked over to Benardo and Lachlan. "I was so sure that would work," he muttered. "There's got to be something I can use as leverage. Something she's so attached to she'll overlook the morality of the situation."

As he was talking, they failed to notice what was happening on the other side of the room.

Nico and Pedro had entered the building the same way they had last night with Blu and from there, had navigated their way down to the basement. The building was quite old, so much so that the basement didn't even have any electricity. Instead it was lit by candles, making hiding in the rafters a simple matter. There, they had hid until Mariette's uncle had turned his back.

As he began talking they flew down to Mariette's cage. Pedro kept watch as Nico started trying random combinations of numbers.

"What are you doing here?" Mariette whispered. "You promised you'd stay away from my uncle."

Nico didn't even bother to look up, "And you promised to come see us perform tonight, so we're even."

"I don't care. Please, get out of here before he sees you. I'll be fine."

This time Nico looked at her, "No: If we leave so do your chances of escaping; there's no way you're getting out of here on your own. You honestly think you'll be fine in captivity?"

Ri wasn't swayed. "I will if it means you guys escape."

Fed up, Pedro turned around, "Forget it Ri. We're getting out of here with you or not at all. You're part of our family now. And that's what families do."

"But-"

Suddenly hands came out of nowhere and grabbed Pedro and Nico.

Lachlan shoved Pedro in a nearby cage but before Benardo could do the same with Nico, Miguel stopped him.

During the commotion Nico's bottle cap had fallen off and now Miguel picked it up. He examined it carefully, "Well Mariette, it seems your little friend from the forest has come back for you. How nice." A smile appeared on his face.

Mariette felt cold: she knew that smile. "Uncle don't."

That made Pedro worried. He pressed up against the bars of his cage. "What? What's he going to do?" he asked. He saw something gleaming in Miguel's hand. _A knife!_ "Oh no you don't. No one messes with a friend of Pedro," he started pushing against the cage bars.

Nico too had seen the knife and he started struggling. He bit hard at Benardo's hands but the thick gloves defeated his efforts.

Miguel ignored the birds' reactions, all his attention focused on Mariette. "How far are you willing to go to save your friend Mariette?" He grinned. "After all, he can't really sing with you if he doesn't have a beak." He touched the edge of the knife up against Nico's beak, making Nico cross-eyed as he tried to keep it in focus.

"Leave him alone!" Pedro yelled, throwing himself against his cage bars again and again, trying to break free.

"Please, uncle no! Stop!" Tears streamed down Ri's face as she watched her uncle threaten her friend.

"But then again, it's too easy to kill a bird like that and we need him alive. Maybe something a little less vital?"

He motioned to Benardo to loosen his grip and he pulled one of Nico's wings out. Nico tried to wriggle the rest of the way out but Benardo's grip retightened.

Lining his knife up along Nico's wing, Miguel continued, "What about a wing? It might make flying a little difficult but he'll survive. What do you think Mariette?"

It was probably a good thing he couldn't understand Pedro's colourful language, as he was painting a very vivid picture about Miguel's mother at that moment.

Miguel pushed his knife down on Nico's wing and Nico couldn't contain his scream as the steal bit into his flesh.

"Alright I'll do it!" Mariette called out and she sang a couple of notes.

Miguel pulled his knife away with a smirk. A quick gesture to Benardo and Nico found himself in a cage next to Pedro.

"Are you alright?" Pedro asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah," he replied in a shaky voice. Testing out his wing, he deduced that nothing was seriously damaged – though it would hurt like crazy the next time he tried to fly.

Miguel walked over to his niece's cage, noting with satisfaction that she lay crumpled at the bottom in defeat. "You sing for me and he'll come to no harm. Got it?"

She nodded mutely.

Satisfied, he started directing orders to his men. "Benardo, you're in charge of Mr Bottle cap over there," he said, flicking the cap he was still holding over into Nico's cage. "He is not to come to any harm and he is to stay with you at all times, you hear me? And for goodness sake _do not_ let him escape. Lachlan take the Cardinal to the storage area, he's of no use to us but someone else might be willing to pay a good price for him. As for my niece – well – she'll be staying with me."

They moved about, picking up their respective cages. But before they could move anywhere, three feathery torpedos launched themselves from the rafters.

Rafael had gotten the finch's message and had immediately gone to find Blu and Jewel. Leaving their kids with Eva, the three of them had made their way hastily to the smuggler's hideout. There, they had followed Nico and Pedro's lead and hidden in the rafters until the perfect time to strike.

Blu had taken on Lachlan, who after one swoop had dropped his cage and run screaming from the room. Satisfied with his result, Blu fluttered down to the cage and unlocked the door for the disorientated Pedro.

Together they flew over to Nico's cage, which Benardo had dropped in an effort to catch Rafael. Soon enough, he had all four of them to contend with.

Miguel was faring better. Even though Jewel was the most ferocious of the three of them, he was able to hold up against her through sheer will power. Dodging her attacks, he placed Mariette's cage down on the table behind him and picked up the broom.

"No – bird – is – going – to – get – the – best –of – me," he said between swipes. As Jewel dodged the last hit, the broom connected with one of the candles, sending it toppling to the floor.

The flame licked at the edge of the carpet and before long a small blaze had started.

Upon seeing this, Benardo cursed and ran for the door, abandoning Miguel with the birds.

"Coward!" Miguel yelled after him. As the flames began to spread faster however, he began to see the wisdom in Benardo's actions.

Turning around to reach for his niece, Miguel got a face full of Macaw. He backed off and with one last look at the flames, headed for the stairs. "Good luck figuring out the combination," he called back as he ran for his life.

Having dealt with the distraction, Jewel turned back to Mariette only to swoop out of the way as a burning section of the roof collapsed.

She looked with dismay at Mariette through the wreckage. Both of them knew that the passage was now too small for Jewel to get through.

"Go!" Mariette called as the others joined Jewel. They could see the fear in her eyes but she continued on strongly. "There's no way you can get to me. But just because I can't escape doesn't mean you can't. So go, while you still can!"

"But-" Blu started.

"No buts. You guys have families who need you. Don't put me above them. Especially when it's so hopeless. Go. Please."

There was no way they could dispute the logic in what she said. There was no way to reach her. And even if they could, they didn't know the combination code. And so, reluctantly, Blu, Jewel and Rafael flew out.

Pedro tugged on Nico's wing, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"No," Nico stated adamantly. "Don't you dare play the big brother role now Pedro cause I am not leaving her behind."

"Nico," Pedro tried to reason, "you don't know the combination. How will you get her out?"

"I don't know," Nico admitted. "But I have to try."

Seeing the resolute expression on Nico's face Pedro gave in. "Fine, but I'm staying too."

Nico shook his head. "You won't fit. I'm the only one who can reach her. Go Pedro."

Pedro looked at Nico seriously, "You have ten minutes. After that I'm coming back to get you; whether I can fit or not. I'm not about to lose my little brother, you hear me?"

Nico nodded and Pedro, after a fierce hug and the words, "go get her out of there," flew from the burning basement.

Nico easily manoeuvred between the burning debris and landed next to Mariette's cage.

"Nico, what are you doing? Get out of here!" she cried.

He stubbornly continued trying combinations. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"Nico," Ri pleaded, her voice breaking. "My uncle's right: the chances of you guessing the combination are virtually zero. Please, don't throw your life away for me."

He looked up at her, "Don't you see? You are a part of my life now. Music is my life. And you: you brought it back. So I can't leave you behind. Not without leaving a part of myself behind too. I love you Mariette."

With those words, Mariette dropped the last of the defences she'd built living with her uncle and her heart filled with love. Impulsively, she leaned through the bars and kissed him.

Nico's mind became fuzzy and his wing slipped, bumping a bunch of numbers on its way down.

They both jumped as the lock clicked open.

Shocked, they stared at each other before Nico smiled, "Wow, that was some kiss." Then he got serious, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

They took off, dodging falling supports, as they made their way to the stairs.

At the top of the stairs they paused, coughing up lungful's of the contaminated air. Every second navigating became harder as they fought to see through the thick smoke. The fire had spread rapidly, reducing with every wrong turn and moment of indecision their chances of escaping.

They flew frantically through the hazy twists and turns before finally reaching Miguel's office. Nico's heart leapt as he saw a clear path to the open window. Not for long though. He could see the fire eating away at the supports above their exit.

"Come on!" he called.

They were desperately flying towards it when something caught Mariette's attention, pulling her up short.

"Wait!" she called. She flew over to the computer sitting on the desk and started pulling at something on the side.

"What are you doing?" Nico called. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Just a second," Ri pulled once more successfully pulling the device from the computer. Then clutching the piece, she flew over to Nico.

Looking at the supports again, Nico's heart jumped: the fire had almost consumed all of the supports and the beam above was starting to fall.

He pulled on Mariette's wing and they raced, full pelt at the window; managing to get through a second before the beam fell.

They landed on the ground, coughing and breathing hard.

Overhead, Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Rafael saw them and before they knew it, Mariette and Nico were being crushed in a Pedro bear hug.

"You're okay!"

"Can't breathe," Nico gasped, causing Pedro to hastily let go.

Taking a deep breath he asked Mariette, "Why did you stop?"

She uncurled her foot to reveal a small USB. "It's all my uncle's files on his bird smuggling business. Normally he keeps it on him at all times because, in the right hands, it could send him to jail for life. So I thought-" she broke into a coughing fit.

Blu saw where she was going so he took the device off her, "I'll give this to Linda. She'll know what to do."

Mariette wanted to ask who Linda was but with her adrenaline wearing off she found herself feeling more and more light headed.

Nico too felt it. His vision started to blur and the last thing he saw was Mariette collapse unconscious, before he too blacked out.

* * *

Well I'm not really happy with this scene: it was a bit rushed but I hope you guys enjoyed it. :).

'Dun dun dun, is that the end or is there more to come: review and find out!' - My cheesy commercial campain. ;).

But yeah, I know this wasn't the best chapter but I still appreciate the reviews. Thanks! :D


	10. Chapter 9: Encore

Author's note: Well here we are. Last chapter. :'(. Oh well it had to come to an end sometime. Thank you all so much for your reviews, truly it has been an honour to recieve them.

This chapter also contains a song in it: Take me away by Marvin Priest. It's not the neatest written song but I was doing my best to show who was singing what. It may help if you listen to the song and imagine each character singing their part. :)

Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Mariette woke up in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up in bed, she looked around puzzled, "Where am I?"

"In the Blu bird sanctuary." She turned around to see Jewel. "Tulio and Linda run it: taking care of birds. We brought you and Nico here after the fire." She looked directly at Ri, "You really gave us quite a scare collapsing like that. We were worried you weren't going to make it; especially considering the amount of smoke the two of you inhaled."

"Nico, is he-" Mariette asked worried.

"He's fine. He's been worried about you though."

Mariette smiled at the thought of the little bird, however another presence loomed in her thoughts. "What about my uncle? Did you-"

Jewel put her fears to rest, "Blu gave the USB to Linda. She and Tulio took care of it. With the life sentence he got, he won't be bothering you again."

Mariette felt as if a great weight had lifted from her and she smiled.

Jewel looked like she was going to say something else but an excited voice broke her off.

"Ri!"

She looked over to see Nico and Pedro flapping towards her, so she ran over to meet them. She got another fierce hug from Pedro before Nico embraced her. "You're alright," he mumbled.

"Yeah," she replied. "You are too." She held him at wing's length. "Your wing is healed," she exclaimed, examining the scabbed scar lining Nico's shoulder.

He shrugged, "It wasn't very deep."

Pedro laughed, "He wasn't very happy when he was told he couldn't use it until it healed. He was thrilled when it only took a day."

"A day?" Mariette echoed. "Then," she paused, "how long have I been out?"

Pedro and Nico exchanged glances. "Three days," Pedro said.

Mariette's eyes widened. Three days! No wonder everyone had been so worried.

"I'm sorry Mariette, it looks like you're a bird forever," Nico mumbled.

Ri hadn't even thought about that. But as soon as he'd said it she realised it was true. She'd never be human again. Then she shrugged, "I don't mind. There was nothing left for me as a human. As a bird though I have Rafael, Eva, Blu, Jewel, the kids, Pedro – and you." She smiled at him. "And I have music. There's nothing more I could ever want."

"Speaking of music," Pedro interrupted, "we're performing tonight."

"What?" Mariette bulked, "But we haven't practised. We're not ready. We won't-"

"We'll be fine," Pedro said.

"Yeah, there's no way you're backing out now," Nico agreed as they started pushing her towards the door.

She looked back at Jewel for support. But Jewel just smiled, "I'll see you there. Nico, Pedro _and _Ri performing is not something I'm going to miss."

Mariette gave up and let Nico and Pedro pull her outside.

* * *

Mariette peered round the edge of the stage at the crowd of birds in the club. There was a lot more than usual. In fact, the club was packed.

"You nervous?" Nico asked.

"Actually no," Ri replied surprised. She looked at him, "I guess after what happened with my uncle this doesn't seem so bad. At least I know that you've got my back if anything bad happens."

Pedro snorted, "At least you don't have a reputation on the line."

Nico nudged his friend jokingly, "Don't tell me you're nervous."

Playing along, Pedro became overly dramatic, "Of course I am. What if something goes wrong? We'll lose our hard earned reputation and we'll never get it back."

"Nothing will go wrong," Nico reassured him.

"Famous last words, Nico?" Mariette laughed.

Just then the lights dimmed.

"Show time," Pedro grinned.

* * *

Rafael, Blu and Jewel stood in the crowd.

"This place is packed," Blu commented.

Rafael nodded, "Well Nico and Pedro have always been popular, and even though Ri has only sung once, she's already got quite a reputation. The fact that they've joined together has everyone talking. Some birds think that this is going to be the performance of the year."

They looked towards the stage as the lights dimmed.

As the music started Pedro's voice could be heard,

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey. Yello. Hey, hey, hey, hey, yeah."_

A spot light came up on him.

"_Don't know who you are, but you're breaking hearts,_

_I'm watching you, the way that you move,_

_And all I want to know, what's making you glow,_

_Cause no other girl comes close."_

The lights came up on the other side of the stage, revealing Nico,

"**Girl you know you got me started."**

"_Hey hey."_

"**Don't make me wait too long."**

"_Hey hey."_

"**Any day you want I got it,**

**Turn it up and turn it on,**

**Come on let's get it started."**

"_Hey hey."_

"**Girl you got one more song."**

"_One more."_

They met in the centre.

"**Then you're alone with me and I'll take you home."**

Ri shot up from the centre of the stage singing her heart out,

"You take me away, away, away to turn me on."

She floated down.

"You take me away, away, the way you burn the night becomes so."

"_Hot."_

Nico and Mariette danced in the centre as Pedro flew across the front of the stage.

Nico started, **"The way you're moving so."**

"_So hot,"_ Pedro finished.

He started again, **"The way you work it so."**

"_So hot,"_ sang Pedro again.

"**You know your body so,**

**I'm not afraid to get burned.**

**You make me so,"**

"_So hot."_

"**The way you shake it so."**

"_So hot."_

"**We're on fire so I'm not afraid to get burned.**

**Burned," **he continued.

"_Hot."_

"**Burned."**

"_So hot."_

"**Burned,**

**I'm not afraid to get burned."**

Ri started singing again, "La, la, la, la."

"**So-"**

"_-hot."_

"La, la, la, la."

"**So-"**

"_-hot."_

"La, la, la, la."

"**So, I'm not afraid to get burned."**

Ri continued dancing as Nico took over the next verse,

"**You know you can't lie, that look in your eyes,**

**Is telling me you want to get with me too."**

On this side Pedro started beat boxing.

"**Been waiting all night, go with it don't fight.**

**You know what to do, you do it right.**

Leaning towards the crowd, Pedro had got them started in a rhythmic "hey, hey," in time with his wing. Nico continued over the top,

**Girl you know you got me started."**

"_Hey ey oh."_

"**Don't make me wait too long."**

"_Hey ey oh."_

"**Any day you want I got it."**

"_Hey ey oh."_

"**Turn it up and turn it on."**

"_Hey ey oh."_

**Come on let's get it started."**

"_Hey ey oh."_

"**Girl you got one more song."**

"_Hey ey oh."_

"**Then you're alone with me."**

"_Hey ey oh."_

"**And I'll take you home."**

Mariette finished with a step, step, turn and then launched into her part,

"You take me away, away, away to turn me on,

You take me away, away, the way you burn the night becomes so."

"_Hot."_

"**The-the-the way you're moving so."**

"_So hot."_

"**The way you work it so."**

"_So hot."_

"**You know your body so,**

**I'm not afraid to get burned.**

**You make me so,"**

"_So hot."_

"**The way you shake it so."**

"_So hot."_

"**We're on fire so I'm not afraid to get burned."**

"La, la, la, la."

"**Burned." **

"_So hot."_

"La, la, la, la."

"**Burned."**

"_So hot."_

"La, la, la, la."

"**Burned,**

**I'm not afraid to get burned."**

"La, la, la, la."

"**So, so"**

"_Hot."_

"La, la, la, la."

"**So, so"**

"_Hot."_

"La, la, la, la."

"**So, I'm not afraid to get burned."**

Pedro took over with his rap, all the while performing his famous crazy, dance moves.

"_Me say oh what a tease, oh, what a freak, _

_Have to get your loving 7 days of the week,_

_Gal you're so unique, so complete,_

_Can't stop stare, she ah dance you don't see it,_

_See I'm in so deep and I can't make her pass,_

_You I wanna hold gal come show it off,_

_All that I want long time you a star,_

_You a do it for the crowd girl, shaking it all."_

There was a pause in the music as Ri started singing again,

"Take me away."

"**Away-ay-ay," **Nico took of his bottle cap and accompanied her.

"Away, away to turn me on."

"**Away-ay."**

"You take me away."

"**I'm burning up."**

"Away."

"**Burning up."**

"The way you burn."

"**Burning up."**

"The night becomes so."

"_Hot."_

"**The way you're moving so."**

"_So hot."_

"**The way you work it so."**

"_So hot."_

"**You know your body so,**

**I'm not afraid to get burned,**

**You make me so,"**

"_So hot."_

"**The way you shake it so."**

"_So hot."_

"**We're on fire so, **

**I'm not afraid to get burned.**

**The way you're moving so,"**

"La, la, la, la."

"_So hot."_

"**The way you work it so,"**

"La, la, la, la."

"_So hot."_

"**You know your body so,"**

"La, la, la, la."

"**I'm not afraid to get burned,**

**You make me so,"**

"La, la, la, la."

"_So hot."_

"**The way you shake it so,"**

"La, la, la, la."

"_So hot."_

"**We're on fire."**

"La, la, la, la."

"**So, I'm not afraid to get burned."**

The crowd broke into a roar of cheers.

Glancing sideways, Nico's heart leapt at the excited smile on Ri's face.

The three of them exited the stage to be swamped by the crowd.

Eventually the crowd subsided slightly and they managed to make their way over to where Blu, Jewel and Rafael were standing.

"That was amazing," Jewel praised them.

Blu nodded in agreement, "Very catchy tune. Though I am curious: did you come up with those lyrics before or after the fire?"

"Before," Nico replied.

Rafael shook his head with a chuckle, "That's what I call irony. Not afraid to get burned, indeed."

Mariette grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, we didn't plan that one well." She looked across at Nico and her breath caught. "Though, it did help me to see what's important."

"Speaking of which," Rafael looked pointedly at Nico, "I told you so. Seriously, you'd think that birds would listen to me more often." He shook his head.

"Most don't like other birds sticking their big noses in their business," Nico pointed out.

Rafael shrugged, "That's what family is for."

"Oh, that reminds me," Jewel glanced at Blu, "We'd better pick the kids up from Eva's."

"And I promised Eva I'd be home for dinner," Rafael realised.

The three of them quickly said goodbye and flew off.

"So," Pedro asked, once they'd left. "Now that you two are going out, is Nico finally going to get some love? He's been practically doting on you for the past three weeks."

"Hey," Nico said indignant.

Mariette grinned, "Not until he takes me on a date."

"What?" That surprised Nico, "But I already got a kiss."

Ri shrugged, putting on a superior air but failing to hide the smile breaking out. "That was exceptional circumstances. But we can't really go out if you haven't even taken me on a date." Then she burst out laughing, "Only joking."

Nico smiled, "I would take you on a date, but what would I do with Pedro? I can't exactly leave him by himself. Who knows what mischief he'd get up to."

"Hey," Pedro cried.

Ri smiled, "Don't worry Pedro, I'm sure there's a nice bird out there for you. She'll keep you out of trouble."

Pedro snorted, "Oh no. This bird flies solo. It's more my style. You know, keeping my options open, hanging with the hot wings. I much prefer that to having a g-"

"Excuse me," a softly accented voice asked.

He turned around to be struck by the sight of a pretty cardinal. She had a nice figure, big brown eyes and her red head feathers bordered on the edge of pink.

"You're the bird that performed before. You are a local, no?"

Speechless, Pedro just nodded.

She smiled, "I've just moved here. You wouldn't happen to know someone who can show me around?"

Pedro pulled himself together, "Lucky for you, I happen to do a great tour myself," he winked at Nico and Ri. "I'd be happy to show you round."

"That would be wonderful," the bird said genuinely.

"I'm Pedro, by the way."

"Rose," she responded.

Pedro turned back from where he was leading Rose out of the club to give Nico and Ri a giant thumbs up.

The two of them burst out laughing.

"Ah, only Pedro," Nico commented.

"Yeah."

He fiddled with his bottle cap, "So, about that date?"

She smiled shyly. "What did you have in mind?"

He shrugged, "I thought we'd just wing it."

The End

* * *

And there you have it. Sorry EmK, I didn't manage to get another kiss in there but that worked out quite well. And besides, they're going on a date so you can imagine that as romantic as you want. I'm not very good at romance anyway. Hey, this is the first story I've ever written with romance in it. :)

Anyway people, don't be too disapointed: I've already started a small one shot set after this. I should have it up by next week. So until then: keep writing everyone!

Oh yeah, I've also drawn some pictures of Mariette and I'm going to put them up on my deviantart account... just as soon as I my computer lets me... so don't hold your breath... but I'll try. :)

Candlestic out


End file.
